


Elijah

by M1A



Series: Mickealsins [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: Elijah? Envious you say, of who? Oh right, Silas, Klaus, Stefan and Damon?





	1. Chapter 1

One, 

The very first. Loved by Silas, hated by Quiestiah.

Two,

The second. Bedded out of wedlock. Helped put a curse on Klaus. Thought to be the first doppelganger.

Three,

The third seemed so shy, yet she was cunning. Fled his cursed brother for centuries. She found a pair of brothers, loved them, played them like a violin and cut the string abruptly.

Four, 

Loved by two broken brothers. She couldn’t choose. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t his. She would never be. She would be the last. No hope for a fifth. It was then That he felt it.

Envy  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy,  
> Deadly or friendly?

Will he, Elijah

Find a lover 

In a doppelganger

Named Ella Petrova?

 

Will she, Ella

find an other

And forever

Doom Elijah

 

to…Envy?

 


End file.
